Besties Love You Best
by xKaylaDianex
Summary: REVISED!Violet Walker is snarky and spits fire like her father Paul. Blake Clearwater is calm and melow so unlike his mother Leah. What happens when Violet phases for the first time and imprints on Blake.REVISED!
1. How It All Started

Prologue

Three year old Violet Walker was beginning to regret pushing the little boy into the sandbox. Sighing she turned to apologize to the kid.

"Blake your such a baby" she offered her hand to help him up

"I'm not a baby you're just crazy" he muttered

Pulling his ear Violet hissed "Take it back before I pull off your ear"

"Okay! Okay. You're not crazy" Blake yelled

"Good now you may go" Violet smiled pleasantly

With that Blake scurried away.


	2. I Gotta Felling

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight Characters or themes that belong to **_

(however most of the characters are my own and the story line)

_ps: please forgive any errors I do not have a beta_

Chapter 1

~!*10 years later~!*

Violet's Point of View

"Blake hurry up I wanna get there early" I yelled

"I'm coming Violet! Pushy much?" Blake says coming down the stairs

Blake and I have a super movie sleep over every year, and every year Blake spends at least an hour doing his hair.

I smile evilly. I slowly walk towards him

"Vi? Why do you have that look on your face? It just screams 'danger'" Blake was now scared.

I grabbed a book and jumped at Blake hitting him on the head totally messing up his hair.

".GOD. VIOLET ALICE WALKER YOU DID NOT JUST MESS UP MY HAIR" he shrieked

He was like a gay boy (no offence) about his hair.

"And if I did?" I grinned innocently

Blake chased me into the front yard and tackled me. We fought for about 30 minutes before he pinned me to the ground. He hovered over me.

"WHY would you mess up my hair on the first day of school no less" he yelled

I laughed he was never one to loose his temper

"It was funny" I laughed

He glared at me mockingly "I love you Vivi but if you ever touch my hair again I will un-mercifully fight you" he stated

"Awww… I love you too but you'll loose in a fight against me" I smiled

"Yeah that's why you're pinned underneath me right now" he said smiling sarcastically

"Actually why _is_ my daughter pinned underneath you right now?" my dad asked hotly

"well you see… what happened was…"Blake stuttered

"Dad chill. I messed up his hair" I laughed

"ahh I see" he said going in the house

My head was turned and Blake called my name

"Yea-" I was cut off by Blake's lips on mine.

It was short and sweet kiss but it made my body feel all tingly.

Blake looked happy with himself "Well now that I've got that out of the way…."

"What the hell was that about?" I asked glaring slightly

"It was my new year's resolution" he answered

"To kiss a girl?" I asked

"No, to kiss you" he answered looking up and into my eyes.

"I know we've been friends for 10 years now but I can't help feeling this way about you" there was pain in his voice but also love.

I didn't say anything, so he continued,

"I understand if you just want to stay friends but I thought I'd get it off my chest."

I didn't know what to say. Blake was my best friend and I loved him, but I didn't know if I was _in love_ with him. The more I thought about it though I could see myself with him….. _I guess_…_maybe. _Blake was my best friend and I had seen him with enough girls to know that he wouldn't change his '_player' _ways, but I also knew that _I _wasn't ready to give up my 'you're single? me too single let's get it on' attitude.

So as much as I knew it would hurt Blake I knew I couldn't commit to something without being 100% sure.

"Blake….." I started "you're my best friend and without you I would be so lost and broken. I love you but I don't think I can commit myself to something I'm completely sure about. I'm _really _sorry. Can you give me some time?"

"How much time?" he asked even though I know I could have said 20 years and he would be okay with that

"Two weeks? Give or take a few days?" I asked

"Take as much time as you need, I'm just glad your thinking about it" he said happily

I sighed in relief I knew he would understand, he always did –even when I didn't make since.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for understanding B"

"No prob Vivi I always have your back."

"We gotta go before we're late for our first day of school"

Today was our first day of high school and I had this feeling that all of us pack kids were going to need to stick together more and more these next 4 years, and not in a good lets share a limo for prom way.


	3. Infultrations and Big Jumps

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~ Chapter 2!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

We made it to school 25 minutes before the bell rang.

Blake and I requested the all the same classes and lockers right next to each other earlier this summer. Only Blake and I along with the other pack kids could do that because of our parents.

I was daughter of Paul and Jessica Walker. Blake was the son of Leah Clearwater. All of the pack kid's parents were legends around here (literally).

We put our books in out lockers then got out schedules.

1st period ~ algebre1

2nd period ~ algebra1

3rd period ~ biology

4th period ~ language arts

LUNCH

5th period ~ world history

6th period ~ physical education

7th period ~ free period

Blake and I groaned at the same time.

"Double math" we say together

"You guys are so strange" Honor and Ever say coming up behind us

I scoff at this "like you're any better"

"And anyway who gives you 2 periods of math in the morning?" Blake says getting mad "He's right" Ever agrees

"It's insane" Haven plays

"Oh it's not that bad." I tell them

"I bet you'll die too Vi." Blake laughs

"Whatever- let me see your schedule" I turned to Haven and Ever,

We had 3rd period with both of them, 5th period with only Ever, 6th with only Haven, 7th period we all had together with Diana too.

I told them this and they were pleased.

Diana was my little sister she was 14 only a year younger that the rest of us. Ever was Jacob and Ness' only child and Haven was Honor's first born, we had all been friends since we were born basically.

"Hey Haven ma wants to know if you and your mom are still coming over later. Oh and Ever are you still spending the night?" I say out of nowhere

"Yeah I'm coming still" Haven says

"Me too" Ever replies

The warning bell sounded. I slammed my locker.

"See you in class" Blake called over his shoulder as he pulled me away.

He stopped pulling me but didn't let go of my hand

"You can let go now" I say gesturing to our intertwined hands

"No I'm fine with it" he grins we were silent the rest of the walk to class

Blake didn't come into class with me so I just sat in the very last row saving him a seat next to me. About 15 minutes into class he still didn't come and in. Just as I was about to text him, he burst into the classroom.

"Sorry Mr. Freeman, but I need Violet Walker in the office" Blake said almost breathless

"Mr. Clearwater, I'm sorry I you know I can't excuse a student without a valid reason." Mr. Freeman stated not looking sorry at all

"Is this a valid reason?" Blake asked them flipped the teacher off

I laughed and got up out of my seat and made my way to the door.

"If you leave this classroom Ms. Walker _both_ of you will have 2 weeks detention after school" the teacher threatened

"And if you give us a detention, _you_ will lose your job" I snapped

With that Blake and I were out of the door and on our way to the office.

I walked into the office and stumbled back into Blake who caught my arm before I could hit the ground. Haven, Ever, Diana, Claire, Sam, Emily, and all of our parents were in there.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Claire

"Pack issue were all going home grade school kids too" she whispered back

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~

Our parents didn't say a word as we drove to my house. The Cullens were standing in perfect formation on our front steps. We went straight to our living room it was the only room other than the kitchen that could hold all of the pack. I sat in Blake's lap like I always do while Mom and Dad got up and started talking.

"The Cullens are in trouble and need our help. There's a new army of vampires coming in about 3 months and we need all of your cooperation to prepare." Mom explained

"This will be much like Victoria's Army so many years ago. Now we're expecting some of you to phase soon" dad says looking pointedly at Blake, Ever, Haven, Diana, and I "so you'll help too depending on how new you are. Blake, Ever, Violet, Haven we need you to keep a protective eye out for Diana, Grace, Alex, and Luna okay" he finishes and we nod. Diana is my 13 year old sister in the 8th grade, Alex and Luna are twins (Jared and Kim's kids), and Grace is Haven's ½ sister and Ever is an only child.

"We have 15 wolves and expecting 5 more. We have 25 vampires. We should be okay against this army 45 skilled people is enough" Mom says

"Now on a lighter note" dad started "To the beach" he yelled

People started leaving the house I turned to Blake

"I'm gunna go change" I told him

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked

"You can go if you want." I said knowing how much he wanted to go

"'kay well I'm gunna go then" he said getting up.

Once he was out the door I got up.

"Ma, will you wait for me?" I yelled already half way up the stairs

"Sure honey" was her response

I quickly changed into my midnight blue bikini with the gold trim. I pulled a pair of cut off shorts over my bathing suit. I packed my beach bag with a book, a towel, a shirt and some actual jeans. I walked down the stairs pulling my hair into a neat ponytail.

We got into the shiny BMW and pulled out of the driveway.

"So you and Blake huh?" she says casually

I chocked on my water after recovering I say "Where'd you here that" incredulously

"There's something different about the way you're around each other" she laughs

"Oh he told me he likes me, like more than a friend and he kinda kissed me" I told her,

"so what'd you say" she nudged me

I looked out the car window "I said I needed time. I'm 14 years old I'm not supposed to be making hard decisions and if it doesn't work it'll strain my friendship with him"

"Just think about it. You guys would be so great together I just know it. You know everything about each other. You guys are friends before anything so I know it will work." she says pulling in to the beach parking-lot

"yeah I guess" I mutter

Every year we skip 2nd-7th period of the first day from preschool – graduation and even after graduation you still come it's a pack thing, always has been.

Haven, Ever, Blake, Diana and Claire were waiting for me.

"Hey" I said

We didn't have much time to talk because it was time for _The Jump._

"Hey guys come on now" Natasha yells

We all got up and went to the cliff stripping down to our swim suits.

Everyone joined hands and we counted down from 10. On my right was Blake and on my left was Diana. At one we were supposed to jump and make a wish for this school year coming up, forgetting the past year behind.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1…JUMP!" on one we all Jumped

My wish was that if Blake and I started dating we would stay together forever and not break up and make it awkward and always stay friends first.


	4. Catch Me

**I don't own anything to do with twilight but most of the characters and (all of the plot) is original and my property**

~!* 2 weeks later~!*

I was burning up and my muscles ached. I sat in Blake's lap in pain.

"Vi what's wrong?" Blake asked concerned

"I hurt" I mumble

"You hurt?" he asked skeptically

"Yes Blake. I freakin hurt okay?" I snapped at him

He was silent and looked sad

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" I apologized

Apologizing tasted weird in my mouth but lately I've had to do it a lot

"I know Vivi its okay" H hugged

"I'm gunna go to my locker" I kissed him lightly and up

"Okay I'll see you in class" H kisses my cheek before I walk away

I walked to my locker, and slid to the floor underneath it.

We all knew what was happening, but no one wanted to say it. No one wanted to acknowledge the fact that we were all about to phase. We all wanted to be normal, but had long ago accepted the fact that that this is who we are and who we will always be, and that nothing was gunna change.

The only thing that made me mad was that it was happening to me first.

After school, we all walked to First Beach, hoping to get away from all the stress of the world, even if only for a moment. Sitting on the sand with Blake I felt at peace with myself, I felt safe and content.

"You know your 2 weeks are up today, right Vivi?" Blake asked smugly

"I did know actually. I was wondering if you were gunna bring it up first." I smiled

"Have you reached you decision?" he asked

"Yes, I have actually" I said trying not to show all my emotions on my face

"And…?" he prompted

I could tell it was hurting him not to know

"I decided that we should stay friends" I said trying to keep a straight face

His face contorted into one of pain then anger, then he exploded

"Damn… I can't believe you Violet, you made me wait 2 weeks just to hear that crap?"

"Blake chill…..I can't tell you how I really feel if you sit there yelling all day!" I yelled at him

He calmed down enough for me to speak.

"I was joking." I confessed "I love you, you're my best friend and I've been through to everything with you. I don't think I can see myself with anyone with you. I mean who else is gunna know how to calm me down during a thunder storm?" I smiled

"Man, am I glad to hear you say that" Blake smirked

I stepped closer to Blake pulling him close to me.

I wrapped my arms around him

"So what do you think our first act as boyfriend and girlfriend should be?" he asked with a sly smile

"I have some ideas" I smirked

I pulled him close to me my lips on his ear.

"Catch Me…" I whispered then took off running down the beach

**Cliffy! Please REVIEW! I wont Update if I don't get reviews…. I've only gotten 1 or 2 since I've rewritten and it doesn't make me happy! **


	5. PauseAuthors Note Important

I'm Sorry this isn't an Update!

I know I said I would try to keep updating but its 2nd semester and only like 2 months till state tests.

I'm trying but I'm not allowed on the computer weekdays then I have Homework in Weekends….

AGAIN I have to put this story on hold and for that I am really sorry!

I don't Have a BETA or anything so its just me, but I'm NOT giving it up for adoption….

I may just stop for a long time because I'm moving twice in the next 5 months then I'm starting High School….

SO YEEAAHH… that's all I really hope you actually read this….

(because I usually don't read other people's Author Notes)

~!*Leah Alice Emily Whitlock


	6. Name Change Authors Note Important Kinda

**Alert! Alert! ~*Name Change~* Alert! Alert! **

Again this Is Not A Chapter

I Changed My Profile Name….

It Once Was

~!*Leah Alice Emily Whitlock

Now It Is

xKaylaDianex

Again Sorry For The Misguiding Update!

I'll Try To Update Again Soon…

But As I Said…

The Story Is On Vacation…Not Me

Im Doin Homework And Things Of That Sort

Anyway I Didn't Want To Throw Anyone Off With The Name Change

So….Until Next Time

~!*Kayla


End file.
